Mimicking Love
by 0T0Y0L0E0R0
Summary: OK this is my first story but i renamed i Mimicking Love rather than Silent Love because i figured it better suited the plot. If this is your first time reading it or if you have suggestions to improve it please tell me what you think. Thanks. LOLIVER!


**Silent Love**

"Quit it."

"Quit it." Oliver Oken said in an annoying tone.

"Oliver if you don't stop mocking me I'll… I'll…"

"You'll what Lilly"

"UGHHH! Never mind I'm going to get a drink" Lillian Tuscott announced to her best friend.

"Get me one to"

"No. You got two legs get it yourself."

"Please" Oliver said making his best puppy dog face.

"No."

"No." Oliver said annoyingly.

"Ughhh. Fine, but only if you stop mimicking me."

"Yay! Thanks."

"Whatever."

"Thanks for letting me spend the night."

"Whatever." Lilly said as she tossed a soda to Oliver.

It hit him in the stomach because his eyes were glued on the TV screen. Lilly sat back down next to Oliver. "Why are we watching this movie again? We've seen it a million times before." Oliver said nothing his eyes still glued on the TV. "God I'm so bored."

_Ring…Ring…Ring_

"I got it." Lilly said. Oliver still said nothing.

"Hello?" Lilly answered.

"Hiya!" Lilly and Oliver's other best friend said into her phone.

"What's up" Lilly asked.

"Who is it?" Oliver asked from the couch he was sitting on.

"Oh. So you can talk." Lilly said back to Oliver.

"What are you talking about Lilly?" Miley Stewart said through the phone.

"Nothing. I was talking to Oliver." Lilly said back to her.

"Why is Oliver at your house at 10:00 at night?"

"His mom had to work late tonight so he decided to spend the night.

"Can I come over?"

"Not tonight."

"Why not?" Miley said nearly cutting Lilly off.

"Cause my mom said I'm not aloud to let anyone come over if she's already asleep." Lilly said sounding upset. "You can come over and we can go to the beach tomorrow." Lilly said happily.

"I'd love to but I have a recording session tomorrow. I won't be home till like 8:00 at night."

"Well how about me and Oliver come and spend the night at your house tomorrow."

"But I don't wanna spend the night at Miley's tomorrow night." Oliver said whiningly.

"I don't care. You're going anyway."

"But-"

"YOU'RE GOING!"

"Yell much?" Miley said.

"Sorry, I just had a soda after I ate about 5 or 6 Air-heads."

"I thought I told you to stay away from sweets at night."

"You did." Lilly said in a fake pouting voice. That made Miley laugh.

"Miley?" Lilly herd Miley's dad say in the background.

"I'm guessing you have to go."

"Ya. See you tomorrow."

"OK. Bye."

"Lilly, why are you making me spend the night at Miley's house tomorrow night?"

"Cause you don't want to and for pay back cause you mocked me."

"Well how are you gonna make sure that I go tomorrow night."

"Cause if you don't I'll show your baby pictures to everyone at school next year."

"Which ones?"

"The potty training one."

"You wouldn't." Oliver said apauld by Lilly's answer.

"Oliver Oken. Are you honestly doubting me?"

"OK, OK I'll go. You don't have to worry."

"Worry… you think I was worried about you… I don't worry about you." Lilly responded nervously.

"Lilly what's wrong? Why are you suddenly so nervous?"

"Hahahahaha" Lilly laughed nervously. "I am not nervous." She said a little less nervously.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!" Lilly yelled back speaking normally now.

"No I'm not!" Oliver repeated mocking her once again.

"Oliver Oscar Oken!" Lilly yelled in a scolding manner.

"Lillian Anne Truscott!" Oliver said in an annoying voice.

"AGHHH!" Lilly jumped at Oliver from the doorway of the living room where she now stood. Oliver moved to make her miss and she landed face first on the couch. Lilly began to pretend to cry so Oliver would see if she was alright. He did and Lilly quickly stood up, put her foot behind his and pushed him back tripping him. Then she proceeded to hold his arms against the floor.

"Hey, not fair you tricked me. GET OFF!!" He yelled.

"Why you can't take a girl?" Lilly said sarcastically.

"Just get off."

"OK but if you mimic me again I'll make it hurt." She said threateningly.

They both got up and turned their attention back to the TV. By the time the movie had ended Lilly had fallen asleep on Oliver's shoulder. Oliver had just noticed this but strangely he sort of liked it so he left Lilly sleep there as he tried to fall asleep.

The rest of the night Oliver watched a marathon on TV half asleep. The next morning Lilly woke up to discover Oliver softly stroking her hair while she lay on his lap but she didn't get up or move. She just laid there acting as if she were asleep. She found it odd that she strangely enjoyed this. After about 5 or 10 minutes Oliver got up to get something to eat. Lilly acted as if this woke her up.

"Hey. The sleepy head is finally awake." Oliver said.

"Huh? Ya." Lilly said sleepily.

"Hey wanna come with me to Rico's for breakfast or do you wanna eat here?"

"Let's go to Rico's but first let's go get your surfboard."

"OK let's go."

The rest of the day they just surfed and hung out at the beach. Later on at Miley's house Oliver told Lilly she wanted to talk to her.

"Hey Miley we'll be back soon."

"OK but where are you going?" She asked suspiciously.

"Just outside for a while." Lilly and Oliver went out on to Miley's porch to talk.

Outside Lilly and Oliver stared straight into each other's eyes and as Lilly was about to speak Oliver leaned in and kissed Lilly on the lips but pulled away quickly and said "Sorry."

Lilly leaned in and kissed Oliver back. This time they both pulled away slowly. Lilly then said "It's OK." They then both leaned in and kissed.


End file.
